Energy stores, such as lithium-ion batteries, are very common in many daily applications. They are used in computers, such as laptops, mobile telephones, smart phones and in other applications, for example. Such batteries also offer advantages in the electrification of vehicles, such as motor vehicles, which is presently being heavily promoted.
Lithium-ion cells as integral parts of lithium-ion batteries conventionally include a metallic casing. Usually multiple of these cells are assembled to form a battery module, multiple, for example three or more, of these battery modules in turn being assemblable to form a battery pack.
For the purpose of temperature control, the battery modules or battery packs are typically installed on a metallic cooling plate. To prevent a short circuit between the cells and the metallic cooling plate, an electrical insulator is provided between the cells and the metallic plate.
A temperature control plate for a galvanic cell is discussed in the publication DE 10 2011 002 415 A1. Such a temperature control plate is in particular part of a cell housing, such as the cover of a cell housing.